Forbidden Love
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Its strictly forbidden for witches and vampires to fall in love but that's exactly what happens with Hotch and Reid. Things don't bode well for the young lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a totally new story for me. Not only because its Hotch/Reid, but because its a vampire/witch love story. This is based off a book I used to own called "Shattered Mirror" but its quite different. I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: It's forbidden for a vampire and witch to ever fall in love but somehow Hotch and Reid fall in love. Things don't go quite as planned for the young lovers.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Slash**

* * *

**McLean, Virginia 1995**

_Aaron and Dave entered the house and Aaron frowned as he noticed the house was dark._

"_Haley? Jack?" he called out before turning to Dave. "They probably went to bed."_

_Dave nodded, "Another time then Aaron."_

_Aaron nodded and made his way upstairs as Dave let himself out of the house. He first checked in Jack's room and noticed the bed empty. He chuckled as he figured Jack decided to sleep in the bed with Haley. He headed toward his and Haley's room and flicked on the light. He was then exposed to a sight he didn't want to see. His wife murdered in his bed and his son nowhere to be found._

"_HALEY!" He screamed launching himself on his wife. "No! Haley!"_

_Aaron cried her name a few times before realizing he needed to find Jack. After searching around his bedroom, he started to head out the bedroom when he came face to face with a gun. The next thing he knew the gun went off and he was lying on the ground. Aaron lay on the ground wishing he could call someone when Dave appeared in front of him._

"_Da…ve," Aaron gasped._

"_Shh, you're going to be alright. I'm going to save you. Will you let me save you Aaron?"_

_Aaron didn't know how Dave could save him all he knew was that he didn't want to die. He nodded._

**Present Time: McLean, Virginia 2003**

Aaron shook his head as he tried to shake the sight of his dead wife's eyes from his mind. He looked down at the wedding band still on his finger and touched it gently as he thought about his son Jack. He figured the little guy had probably been killed that night as well since his body was never found; but Aaron often found himself wondering what it would be like if Jack were still alive. Aaron shook his head and sighed. No matter what he was doing he always managed to daydream about that night.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

The next morning per ritual, Aaron was the first one in the building. He glanced at the empty bullpen from his office. He watched as Dave and Emily were the first to arrive. He watched as they headed off toward the break room and then JJ arrived a few minutes after. She waved to him as she headed toward her office first. Emily emerged from the break room and sat at her desk in the bullpen. Just as Dave was leaving the break room Penelope Garcia entered. She waved at Emily, blew a kiss to Dave and then headed toward her office. For some reason Aaron always felt a little uneasy around her. Not because she was an eccentric female, but because he was always afraid of her betraying his and Dave's secret. Not like he was afraid of Emily or JJ spilling their guts. He knew Emily wouldn't for obvious reasons. He shook his head as he continued to watch his teammates. He watched Derek Morgan enter the bullpen with Spencer Reid, the new kid. Aaron let out a low hiss.

It was forbidden for witches and vampires to be in close contact with each other but because of what they do, it had been allowed. The first BAU branch had been started by David Rossi, a vampire, Max Ryan, a human, and Joanna Walter, a witch, who was only with the team for a short amount of time. No one ever knew what happened to her. Joanna was then replaced by Jason Gideon, another human. Then Dave and Max retired while Jason went on "medical leave". Soon he came back but then died on a case and then Dave came out of retirement. Now the team consisted of Dave, a vampire, Aaron, a vampire, JJ, Emily and Penelope, who were all human and Derek who was human, but raised by his mother who was a witch and spent a lot of time around his sisters who were both witches.

Aaron focused his attention on the new kid and frowned. He noticed that Spencer smelled of witch which was impossible because it wasn't possible for a male to be a witch. Aaron shook his head and figured that he must've been around witches, which is why he didn't smell it yesterday.

"Hotch?"

Aaron looked up and found JJ standing in his doorway holding a stack of folders. She handed him one.

"Bad?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah."

Aaron sighed and nodded as he took the folder from her and followed her down to the conference room, "BAU team, conference room."

The team filed into the conference room and took their seats. JJ clicked on the screen and everyone grimaced.

"Elizabeth Baker, 29 and 2 months pregnant was found butchered in her home in Nashville, Tennessee two days ago."

"Damn," Morgan said, "Look at the amount of overkill."

JJ nodded and then clicked to another image, "Tanya Rogers, 19 and 8 months pregnant. She was also found butchered in her home last week. Over the last three weeks these two plus three more women were also found butchered in their homes. All young and all pregnant."

Hotch frowned before nodding and standing, "Wheels up in twenty. Garcia, check for any open cases like this not just in Tennessee but broaden your search to surrounding states as well. Also see if you can find anything that links these women together."

Garcia nodded, "Yes sir."

Hotch nodded and then exited the conference room and pulled Rossi aside, "Are you good or do you need to make a trip?"

Rossi nodded, "I'm good, I fed at the beginning of the week. What about you?"

Hotch nodded, "I'm good, I fed yesterday."

Rossi nodded, "Good then we should be all set for at least the week."

Hotch nodded as they headed out together. He looked at Rossi as they entered the parking lot, "Hey, did you notice how Reid smells today?"

Rossi frowned, "What are you talking about Aaron and since when do you care about how one of us smells?"

Hotch chuckled, "Since I noticed that he smells like a witch."

Rossi frowned and shook his head, "No I haven't, but then again I haven't been paying attention to how my teammate smells, unlike you. I'll see you at the airstrip Aaron," he said getting in his car and driving away.

Aaron chuckled to himself as he climbed into his car and headed toward the airstrip. He figured Dave was right and he was paying too much attention to the way Reid smelled. Maybe he was just being a little overprotective of his team. Aaron sighed to himself as he pulled into the airstrip and watched as Reid and Morgan entered the jet. Who could blame him? Witches were nasty, manipulative and just down right evil.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for another short chapter. I also apologize for taking so long with getting it uploaded. Between work, school and having this checked out by my Betas it takes a while**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these fantastic characters**

**Beta: Ahmose Inaruas & Dragon Claymore**

* * *

Reid sat on the jet in the seat next to Morgan. A couple times he looked up and found Hotch watching him and frowned. He wanted to ask his boss what was wrong but held his tongue. He turned to Morgan and tapped the older male on the shoulder before leaning over and whispering.

"Is there a reason why Hotch keeps staring at me? Or am I just reading too much into things?"

Morgan frowned and looked briefly at Hotch before turning back to Reid, "I dunno man, but I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Hotch cleared his throat, "Alright let's go over what we know."

Prentiss looked at the pictures and frowned, "Well, there's a clear sense of overkill on the mothers' wombs but none to the mother. Like the unsub clearly wanted the mothers to feel the pain of losing their child, but wanted to get their deaths over as quickly as possible.

"There are marks on the wrists and ankles meaning that these women were bound somehow, maybe with handcuffs or rope."

Garcia popped on screen, "Howdy dudes and dudettes. So I did like you asked Señor Bossman and even broadened my search and nothing has been shown of a case like this before. But I did manage to find something that all our victims have in common."

"Which is what baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"All of our unfortunate victims visited Better Birthing, which is a birthing center in Nashville. It's located at 924 West Eastland Ave."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said. "When we get there, Reid, you and I will head to ME; Morgan and Rossi, I want you guys to head to the latest crime scene. Prentiss, you and JJ head to Police department and start talking to families and stuff. JJ, I also want you to get a handle on the press, see what they know."

Everyone nodded. Hotch sighed, "Good. Get some rest we have a while before we land."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Hotch frowned as he and Reid followed a cop to the ME's department. He wrinkled his nose and fought the urge to hiss. Reid reeked of witch. Reid looked at Hotch and frowned.

"Hotch?"

Hotch turned and looked at Reid for a second and seemed to become captivated by his hazel brown eyes. After a few minutes he realized he needed to watch the road. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I take it you and Morgan hung out last night."

Reid frowned but shrugged, "We hang out a lot. He's my best friend Hotch."

Hotch nodded as they pulled up in front of the ME's, "Be careful."

Reid frowned as he followed Hotch inside wondering what the older man meant. They were quickly greeted by the ME and then they went straight to business. The ME uncovered one of the females.

"Okay so it's clear that these women were bound. From the ligature marks it seems as if they were bound by their wrists and ankles to a wall or something," The ME began.

Reid frowned as he looked down at the female, "He bound them to keep the womb free. There is massive overkill on the womb."

Both Hotch and the ME frowned, "What do you mean agent?" The ME asked.

"This isn't about the women at all it's all about the unborn fetuses," he said growing angry at the sight.

Suddenly without warning an empty flask behind them exploded. All three of them turned.

"What the…?" The ME exclaimed.

"Okay that was weird," Reid frowned.

Hotch said nothing as he watched Reid. _Could he…?_ Hotch shook his head. _It's not possible._ They stayed with the ME for a little while longer before thanking him and heading back to the police station. The entire ride Hotch couldn't get his mind off what had happened and he noticed that Reid acted like nothing ever happened.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

"What have we got?" Hotch asked as he and Reid entered the police station.

Morgan looked up, "Either the victims knew our unsub, or he played a ruse to get into their homes because there was no forced entry."

"He could've been using the ruse that he was from the birthing center," Hotch nodded.

Rossi shook his head, "There was no other damage done to the house meaning that our unsub cleaned up or didn't mess with anything. I'm actually going for the latter."

Hotch nodded and turned to the girls, "What about you girls?"

JJ frowned, "Surprisingly the press doesn't know too much at the moment but you better believe that they will know more later on. As for the families, not many of them came to talk, but out of the ones that did, talked about none of their daughters ever had a boyfriend."

"Yeah it was weird, all of them explained that their daughters weren't the type to have boyfriends and showed up a few weeks before their death talking about their boyfriend," Prentiss frowned.

Morgan sighed, "So what's our next move?"

Hotch frowned, "Morgan, you and I are gonna make a trip and check out the birthing center. Prentiss, you and Rossi try to talk to some of the families again, see if you can't get a name of their daughters' boyfriends. JJ, I want you to stay on top of the press. Reid, start working on the geographical profile."

Everyone turned to do their respective jobs. Reid stood before the map on the board and started tacking out the homes of the different victims. He frowned.

"What's up Reid?" JJ asked.

"I don't think this unsub's victims are picked with purpose. He picks them by chance. Take a look at this. All of the most recent victims live within a five mile radius from each other."

"So that could mean that either he knew who he was looking for or he just took a random chance," JJ said.

Reid nodded and picked up the phone and dialed Garcia.

"_Speak and be heard O fortunate one."_

Reid chuckled, "Garcia this is Reid. Listen I need to know, besides the birthing center, was there anything similar with the victims?"

"_Um…I don't think so but I can dig deeper. Call you back when I get something sweet cheeks."_

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

"Hotch, this is ridiculous. None of them are gonna admit that they knew the women," Morgan said.

Hotch frowned, "Those women came here to see about giving birth here instead of at a regular hospital. There is a doctor who took care of them."

He pulled out his cell and dialed Garcia as he headed for the entrance.

"_Speak and be recognized," Garcia grinned._

"Garcia, I need to you see if you can hack into the computer records of the birthing center and tell me who our victims saw."

"_Oh mighty boss man, I thought you were calling me with a challenge. Already done. Elizabeth Baker had an appointment with Dr. William Hurley. Tanya Roger's doctor is Micah Yorns. Tracy Parker and Diana Hacker both had appointments with Carole Brown and Raechelle Alison's doctor was a Malcolm Zavier."_

"Thanks Garcia."

"_Anytime might boss man."_

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

It was about half an hour before everyone reconvened back at the station. Rossi could smell the tension between Hotch and Morgan and frowned. Once they went over everything they all had, they gave the preliminary profile to the cops.

"I think its time for a lunch break," JJ smiled.

"I'm down," Prentiss said.

"What's the closest place, but has good food?" Morgan wondered.

"There's the Aquarium restaurant," One of the detectives said. "Its pretty cool there and they have great food."

Hotch nodded, "Sounds good."

The detective told them how to get there and they headed to the restaurant. When they got there all of them stood in amazement.

"Wow," JJ breathed, "This is amazing."

They were soon seated and looking at the menu to order. Reid smiled, "Did you know that there are 32,000 species of fish in the world?" he asked.

Morgan frowned, "Huh. Never knew that."

Reid grinned wider and nodded, "Yeah. Fish are part of a paraphyletic group of organisms that consist of gill-bearing aquatic craniate animals that lack limbs or digits. And did you know that while most fish are ectothermic or cold-blooded, the White Shark and Tuna can hold a higher temperature?"

Reid was about to continue when their waitress came to take their orders. Reid ordered the Tempura Mahi Mahi Shrimp, Hotch ordered the Top Sirloin and Shrimp getting the steak a medium rare. Rossi ordered the same but got the steak rare. JJ and Morgan got the cheese steak and Prentiss got the Grilled Chicken Pasta.

Hotch bit into his steak and frowned, "Reid, you said something earlier at the ME's office. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Reid frowned, "That it was about the babies? Well if you notice he took extra time and care to cause that level of overkill and torture to the babies, but the parents were killed quickly. If it had anything to do with the parents they would've taken the level of torture with the parents that they did with the babies."

"But what is it about the babies that have this unsub so riled up?" JJ asked.

Morgan shrugged, "Maybe he lost a child? Maybe his wife or girlfriend had an abortion or something?"

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

That night in the hotel room, Hotch was unable to sleep. He and Reid were sharing a room because there were only three available rooms at the hotel and Morgan and Rossi claimed one and the girls claimed the other. So Hotch was stuck with Reid.

He lay on the bed with his arms behind his head listening to the running shower thinking about all the events that transpired throughout the day. He was so busy battling with himself about the case and things that he had seen with Reid that he didn't even hear the water stop but his nose made him aware that Reid was in the room and he automatically gave a low hiss.

Reid frowned, "Hotch? Are you alright?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Reid nodded and lay down in his bed, "Um, do you mind if I keep the light on?"

Hotch was so busy arguing with himself that he didn't even hear Reid's question, "What?"

"Can I keep the light on or will that bother you?"

Hotch shook his head, "No."

_I don't understand. He just took a shower. Shouldn't that smell have washed off? Why should I still be able to smell it? This makes no sense. Can he really be a witch? But wouldn't he know it if he was?"_

Hotch sighed. He had all these questions but no answers. He stood and put on his coat and shoes. He needed to take a walk.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 for your viewing pleasure. I want to thank you all for being patient. I'm very busy with school work, and many other fanfiction stories I'm writing. And then this needs to be sent to my beta. Overall the process is quite long.**

**Beta: Ahmose Inarus (if you haven't checked out her stories you really should)**

* * *

All night Aaron couldn't sleep. Not like he needed to sleep much anyway being a vampire and all but he still needed to get some sort of sleep since he wasn't able to sleep during the day. Being near Reid made it extremely difficult.

Reid glanced over at Hotch, who was pretending to be sleep, before getting up and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of them. In the bathroom, Reid sighed. He didn't know what was causing Hotch to react strangely toward him. He finished washing his face and brushing his teeth before heading out of the bathroom and saw Hotch get up from the bed.

"Morning," Reid grinned.

"Morning," Hotch replied before slipping into the bathroom.

Hotch washed his face and ran his wet fingers through his hair. It was while he was brushing his teeth that he heard Reid's phone ring.

Reid knocked on the bathroom door, "Hotch, Morgan called up and said that the team was going to meet downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay. I'll meet you down there," Aaron called out from behind the door.

Reid frowned but nodded and headed downstairs.

After Reid left, Aaron walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. He knew it was a bit rude knowing that the younger male wanted to wait for him but he couldn't stand to be near him with the stench that was emanating from his body. He growled as he grabbed his gun and coat. He was so close to dousing the younger male in water and scrubbing him raw. _But will that really help?_

Aaron headed downstairs and saw that his teammates had already started on breakfast. He got some food from the buffet line knowing he wasn't really gonna eat a whole lot and took a seat next to Prentiss.

She glanced around before whispering, "Having a rough morning? Need to feed?"

Hotch shook his head, "No, I don't need to feed. And kinda."

Prentiss nodded, "Okay."

"Hotch, so what are we doing man? We don't have anything to go on as far as these women are concerned," Morgan sighed.

"Actually, I'd like to head to the ME's again," Reid said. "I thought about something last night and I want to double check my hunch."

Hotch nodded, "Sure. That's fine. Take JJ with you." _Anything to get you away from me for a little while._

"Prentiss, I want you to take Rossi and go back to talk the mothers about the boyfriends. See how much you can get from them about these sudden boyfriends."

Prentiss nodded, "Sure."

"Morgan, you and I are gonna go back to the dump site."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

On the way over to the Medical Examiner's office JJ glanced at Reid from the driver's seat, "So what where you thinking about?"

Reid glanced out of the window thinking about the way the women all died. Something just wasn't clicking for him.

"Reid?" JJ prodded gently.

"Hmm?" Reid asked looking over at her.

"What's your theory? I can tell you're thinking about something over there. Care to share?"

"It's not really a full-blown theory per se, it's more of just a feeling I'm getting."

JJ tried to get Reid to share his feeling or thoughts but found it be useless as the young man retreated into his head again for the remainder of the ride. The minute JJ parked the car, Reid was out and headed inside the office bypassing the ME and heading straight for the victims.

JJ sighed before smiling at the ME, "Sorry about that. It seems that Agent Reid has a bit of tunnel vision. We actually came back because we feel that we might have missed something."

The ME glanced over at Reid who seemed to be inspecting all the women and frowned, "I'm not sure what you're looking for agent."

"I just need to see the bodies again," Reid answered as he did a once glance over of the women and frowned.

The ME sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Reid pulled on a pair of gloves and began to thoroughly inspect the first victim, "What were their COD?"

The ME frowned, "Uh…" he said consulting his report. "Blunt force trauma and massive blood loss."

JJ frowned, "Reid, what are you thinking?"

Reid lifted the left arm of the victim and frowned, "JJ check this out."

JJ looked and frowned, "What, it's a cut. Probably got it trying to defend herself."

Reid shook his head, "No. That's a bite mark. She was attacked by a vampire."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

It was a quiet, clear, calm, morning at the park, but the usual peacefulness had been disturbed by the sight of police tape and the silhouettes of two men standing just within the tape.

"Didn't we already comb this man?" Morgan argued.

"Yeah, but I wanna check it again just in case we missed something. I mean there's something we're not hitting on."

Morgan nodded, "True. The question is what?"

"Exactly," Hotch agreed as they combed the dumpsite. "Hey Morgan? Is there something you wanna tell me about Reid?"

Morgan frowned, "Like what?"

Hotch shrugged, "I don't know," he said before giving a small hiss as he smelled a familiar scent. It was blood. Hotch sniffed. This was old blood. He could tell by the distinct scent that it was giving off. The only problem was that he couldn't tell where it was coming from although he figured it was really close.

Morgan frowned, "Hotch, what is it?"

Hotch walked around the span of the dumpsite using his nose to lead him to the patch of blood just under a tree, "Blood."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

A lone car drove down a street passing by a small quaint house that seemed like it had a dark cloud hanging over it. If the passenger of the car were to glance in the window of the house they would see a man and woman sitting on the couch with grim expressions as they faced a brokenhearted mother.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you agents," Mrs. Rogers told Prentiss and Rossi as she offered them coffee.

"Anything at all would be more than helpful," Rossi spoke calmly.

Mrs. Rogers sipped her coffee thoughtfully, "Hm, well like I said before Tanya didn't have a boyfriend. She had gotten pregnant from being raped. I remember one evening she came home and introduced me to a very handsome young man and said that he was her boyfriend."

"Mrs. Rogers, do you remember a name?" Prentiss asked.

"Um…I think his name was Andrew Baxter. That was the only time I saw him. A week later my Tanya was found dead and he was nowhere to be found," she sobbed.

Prentiss and Rossi exchanged a knowing glance.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

The team reconvened at the station just around noontime where the police station was getting very busy and noisy as a lot of the occupants were getting ready to go on their lunch break and everyone started talking at once, "QUIET!" Hotch demanded.

One after the other everyone started discussing what they had found where Hotch mentioned the blood by the tree, Reid mentioned the bite marks, and Rossi and Prentiss explaining what they found out from Tanya Rogers' mother. The lead detective, who had been listening in, laughed, "Vampires? There's no such thing as vampires. I really thought you guys were the best but coming up with a theory of vampires?"

Hotch wasn't unaccustomed to people not believing in vampires. He took a breath, "I assure you detective, vampires are as much real as you are. They're not well known about because they like to hide."

"So what, we tell my cops that we're looking a vampire?" the detective asked.

Morgan shook his head, "No, because you never know who can be a vampire or not. Trust us, leave the profile to us. You just gather your men," he said before apologizing to Hotch.

While the rest of the team delivered the profile, Morgan stepped into the conference room and dialed Garcia.

"_Speak and be heard,"_ Garcia spoke cheerfully.

"Baby girl, I need you to give me everything you can find on Andrew Baxter."

"_Derek Morgan, is this some kind of joke?"_

Morgan frowned, "No of course not. Why?" he asked suddenly.

"_Andrew Baxter died in the Vietnam war," _Garcia huffed.

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan said hanging up.

Morgan stepped out of the conference room just as the team was wrapping up the profile. He waited until they were done and then motioned them into the conference room.

JJ frowned, "What?"

Morgan shook his head, "That name that he used with the girls was a man who died in the Vietnam War."

"Well that was a stupid ruse," Prentiss shook her head sitting down.

Rossi shook his head, "He didn't use a ruse."

JJ looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Its something that really powerful vampires are able to called Entrancement. That's why all of these women came out of the blue claiming him to be their boyfriends. I bet they didn't even really know him."

JJ perched herself on the edge of the table, "How does it work?"

Rossi shook his head, "I really don't know. I honestly don't know much about it anyway."

Hotch frowned but said nothing. Morgan sighed.

"Okay well now that we know all this information what good is it going to do to find him?"

"Well if we can figure out the stressor then maybe we might have some luck finding him," Prentiss shrugged.

Hotch sighed, "Okay let's go over what we know. We already made the establishment that our unsub is a vampire."

Rossi nodded, "And not only is he giving these girls a fake name, but using Entrancement on them."

"He seems to be after young and pregnant women," JJ said.

Reid shook his head, "He completely overdoes it with killing the unborn fetuses, but slashes the woman's throat to make it seem like that's the main cause of her death. Actually he bites them on their wrist before slashing their throats and leaves them to bleed to death from all three wounds."

Morgan frowned, "We know he's careless. Otherwise he wouldn't have dumped the bodies in the area that he did. Not only that he wants people to find these women, that's why he dumps them out in the open."

Hotch frowned, "Why? Why does he want people to find them?"

Morgan frowned and shrugged. Hotch narrowed his eyes.

"There's a reason he wants these women to be seen. And one of you said something earlier about maybe he had a girlfriend who was pregnant?"

Prentiss frowned, "Hmm, so maybe his girlfriend or wife or whatever found out that our unsub was a vampire and out of fear that her child would be like her father, she aborts it? He becomes so enraged that he kills her?"

Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia.

"_Lay it on me," _Garcia grinned.

"Garcia, listen I need you to search for any recent abortions. Reported and unreported. Then I want you to cross reference that with anyone who had an abortion who died suddenly and recently. While you're at it give me a background check on every employee working at Better Birthing."

"_You got it boss man. Call you back when I get it."_

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

"_Harmone Fitzgerald,"_ Garcia said. _"She was 3 months pregnant. According to this she didn't have an official abortion. She killed the baby herself by stabbing a knife through her abdomen. It was several days later that she was found on the living room floor with her throat slashed and bite marks along both wrists. Her fiancé Emory Wallace was nowhere to be found."_

Reid shook his head, "So she finds out that her fiancé is a vampire and because she's afraid of the baby turning out like him, she kills her baby taking her own life in the process."

Reid closed his eyes, "Now Emory is walking around Entrancing young women and murdering their babies," he said feeling himself getting angry.

Morgan frowned, "Reid, calm down man," he said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" JJ gasped pointing to the desk.

Hotch frowned as he saw papers on the desk begin to ignite and then the fire was suddenly gone as Morgan quickly dropped a folder onto them, smothering the fire before it really got started. Morgan quickly glanced around and noted that JJ was the only one to have noticed the fire. He glanced around at the other team members before his eyes landed on Hotch. The pair met eyes, and they knew…He sighed. There was no mistaking it now. He and Morgan would have to talk. Either Reid didn't know about himself or that he was choosing to ignore it and not inform Hotch. Hotch was actually leaning toward the former.

"Garcia, you got an address for us?" Rossi asked.

"_Sent it to your PDAs," _Garcia informed.

Hotch nodded, "Thanks. Let's go."

As the team headed out, Hotch put an arm on JJ's shoulder holding her back. He glanced around before whispering, "Don't say a word about the fire you just saw there."

JJ frowned, "Why? Was it Morgan?"

Hotch shook his head, "We'll discuss it later, just don't say anything."

JJ frowned but nodded as they left the police station.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanna thank you all for being patient with me and my beta. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**A/N: I have to admit this is one of the few stories I've written where the two main characters (who are supposed to be lovers) haven't fallen in love yet. Not even a little bit. I ask that you be patient because its coming but I do have a story line I'm working on with this story LOL **

The team headed out toward the address Garcia sent to their PDA's. They decided that Hotch and Rossi, both being vampires, would take point along with Morgan, while JJ, Reid, and Prentiss would enter the house from the rear. They knew that a vampire unsub would require extra caution.

Rossi and Hotch stood off to the sides with their weapons drawn as Morgan kicked down the door and the three of them entered.

The team cleared the entire house and realized that Emory wasn't there. Morgan sighed.

"They never make it easy for us. So what now?"

"Call Garcia. Have her check the records from Better Birthing for potential victims. He may already be after a new one. The rest of us are gonna profile this house."

Reid frowned, "But Hotch, we already know who he is."

Hotch nodded, "True Reid, but maybe we missed something. And besides, it'll help us understand more about the victims he's choosing."

After about an hour of going through the house, they were no closer to finding Emory. Morgan had called Garcia but that hadn't gotten them anywhere as there were a number of women that fit that description. Hotch sighed in frustration.

JJ frowned, "Something has been bugging me. If he wanted to cause these women pain why didn't he just drink from them?"

Hotch shook his head, "Because drinking from a person doesn't cause the type of pain that he wanted to inflict."

"But wouldn't it have killed the babies like he wanted?" Prentiss asked.

"Not right away," Rossi explained.

Hotch was about to say something when his phone rang. He answered listening for a few moments before hanging up, "We have another victim. Leslie Ring, 21 and 2 months pregnant. Let's go."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Once they reached the crime scene they saw the detective and the coroner. Hotch shook his head, "He couldn't have gone far spread out and find him."

The team took off in different directions in order to find Emory Wallace. Rossi, waited until he was out of eyesight of possible unsuspecting humans, such as the detective, and took off faster than the human eye can comprehend. He knew a vampire's speed and in doing so, he spotted Emory Wallace taking off toward an alley.

"Emory Wallace! FBI! Freeze!"

Emory chuckled and turned around, "Fool. It's a pity how little humans know. You really think that gun will have any effect on me?" he spoke letting his fangs descend.

Rossi chuckled, "Oh really?" he asked.

Emory charged toward Rossi with lightning speed and Rossi simply dodged it.

"Not bad for an old man. Let's see you do it again," he said charging again.

Rossi chuckled before letting his own fangs descend causing Emory to falter for a moment. He shook his head before charging at Rossi once more.

Rossi ducked and then delivered a swift kick to Emory's abdomen sending him flying down the alley. He was on top of him in two seconds pointing the gun at him.

"Surrender and I'll let you live."

"Foolish old man. You've been around humans too much. I told you before that gun has no effect on me."

Rossi aimed the gun for the vampire's leg and took a shot.

"AAAHHH!" he cried out in pain.

"Silver bullets," Rossi merely explained. "Now let's try this again. Give up and I'll let you live."

"You're a vampire yet you have silver bullets? You are a strange one indeed."

Rossi aimed the gun to the other leg shooting him in the knee, "Don't test me fledgling. I will rip your head off in two seconds. I'm giving you a chance."

"ALRIGHT!" The young vampire screamed.

Rossi tucked his gun in his holster before cuffing Emory and reading him his rights as they headed back toward the others. Hotch looked up as he spotted Rossi coming toward them and noticed Emory was bleeding from both his knees. He sighed.

"Really Dave?" he asked as Rossi put Emory in the back of the car.

"What, he called me old," Rossi replied.

Hotch rolled his eyes but chuckled a little bit.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Back at the station Hotch noticed it was nearing five o'clock. He nodded his head in thought while the team began cleaning up. He had a few last minute words with the detective and once everything was cleaned up they were taken to the airstrip where they all loaded the jet.

It was times like these where he was allowed to let his mind wander, that he thought of Jack. He always wondered what happened to him. Hotch knew that logically, Jack must've died, but since no body had been recovered, it allowed him to imagine Jack still alive and living a normal life with a new family.

"Hotch?"

Hotch turned in his seat to see JJ sitting next to him.

"Hey JJ."

JJ smiled and then leaned closer, "So are you gonna tell me what or should I say who started the fire?" she whispered.

Hotch hesitated a little bit, "I'm not really sure. I have a hunch but I'm not entirely sure," he explained.

JJ frowned at him but let it go and leaned back in her chair. Hotch sighed before glancing at Morgan.

Morgan nodded slightly as if he knew what Hotch was asking.

The remainder of the flight was quiet as the girls and Reid slept, Morgan listened to his IPod, and Hotch went over some paperwork.

Hotch was so ingrained in his work that he didn't realize that the jet had landed.

"Hotch," Morgan called.

Hotch looked up and noticed that the jet was empty. He stood and began to pack up his belongings to exit the jet.

"Come over to my place so we can talk," Morgan nodded before headed out of the jet.

Hotch frowned. He didn't know if it was a good idea going over to Morgan's place. He knew that Morgan wasn't a warlock, but his mother and sisters were witches and more times than not, Morgan reeked. The only thing was Hotch knew the conversation had to take place. He nodded at Morgan as he headed to his car.

**TBC...**


End file.
